What It Means to Save You
by deadbeatdragon
Summary: I guess just protecting you isn't enough and now you're going through something rough. I didn't mean anything bad, I just couldn't stand the thought of you sad. I know you want its meaning and I made a promise to always tell you what I'm feeling. I look into your eyes and tell it straight with no lies. "Lucy just for you to know, I save you because I love you so" NaLu. NatsuxLucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters  
>If I owned Fairy Tail, this is what I'd do<br>'cause even God knows this ship is canon so why isn't it happening rn?!  
><strong>

**Natsu x Lucy  
>NaLu<br>**

**Hope you like the story! :) Tell me your thoughts and suggestions, I really appreciate it!  
>This is from my deviantart account some time back and I thought why not upload it here too.<br>Little changes made as well.  
><strong>

**Lucy's P.O.V**

* * *

><p><em>This was it for me, the masked mage readied his hand and struck me down to my last minutes.<em>

_They say when you're about to die your whole life flashes before your eyes, but I realized from experience,  
>all you'll see is the person you know deep in your heart could save you.<em>

_"N-Natsu"_

_I didn't resist anymore, I closed my eyes accepting the expected blow that didn't come, a pink haired dragon slayer taking it for me._

I woke up with a short gasp, I looked around to see I was in a room in the fairy tail guild hall. I sat up with a headache and took in my atmosphere, bandages wrapped my forehead, my arms and my waist, another job gone wrong. I vaguely remember a heated battle between Natsu and a pretty twisted evil mastermind. I _presume we won._ Something moved at the corner of my eye, and I turned alert towards it. The room was still dark since it was early morning, but I was able to distinctly see a vibrant mass of pink hair and a blue figure on the shoulder, which said enough as to who it was. _We definitely won._ I usually loved these moments, watching those two goofballs sleeping but this time was different for some reason a sinking feeling brewed inside me. I saw Natsu was filled with bandages as well, I reached out to inspect it and winced immediately, pain intensifying in my back.

"You're up, that's good"

I turned to my other side and saw the red haired Erza, a bandage wrapping the side of her face.

"Are you alright?"

I whispered immediately, while I slowly and painfully moved towards her.

"I'm okay Lucy, you should be more worried about yourself, you took such a brutal beating"  
>"Shh you'll wake the peacefully sleeping rascals over there"<p>

I sat down next to Erza as the sun started to ascend the sky, few rays gloriously doting the two across us. I let out a sigh, with a feeling unbeknownst to me.

"So, Natsu saved me again eh?"  
>"You don't look all that happy about it"<p>

I faced the speculating mage beside me, with a face hinting great thought on the subject.

"It saddens me sometimes, how he's always gonna have to save me from something, am I just not that powerful, not strong enough"  
>Erza took hold of my hand and shook it comfortingly.<br>"Hey, don't go thinking like that, you're a fairy tail wizard. You are strong, if you weren't you would probably be dead by now"

I smiled sadly as the requip wizard continued to try to cheer me up.

"I'm sorry Erza, but at some point I had to wonder how it would be like if the Salamander wasn't there to save the day"

I grabbed her hand this time, which took her by complete surprise, a few unexpected tears escaping my serious eyes.

"Why does he always have to save me?"

Erza looked at my broken expression, clearly shocked by my change of attitude. I guess it's the healing magic getting to me.

"L-Lucy"

Erza staggered, I dropped my eyes and my hope for a suitable answer from her and changed the subject.

"You should rest, I'm gonna get some water"

I stood up wincing a little by the pain of movement and ignored Erza's insists to stay. As much as I didn't want her to worry, this early morning made me dangerously filled with thought and when I start thinking it's best for me to do it alone. I then stepped out of the house and took in the picturesque meadow and the glorious rising sun by the side of the small guild hall. Looking down on my fairy tail marked-hand, a little tear seeped through from under my eyes, accompanied by a horrible reality.

"I'm just a big burden aren't I? A burden to Erza, to Fairy Tail and especially to Natsu"  
>"Don't even say that!"<br>The familiar male voice startled me, I looked back and saw Natsu panting, wincing.  
>"Natsu! How d-"<br>"You could never be a burden to anyone, _especially_ to me"

I bowed my head in regret and shame for saying such a thing, for feeling such a thing, but that didn't make it go away. A small sad silence filled the air as the wind made peaceful whooshes.

"Do you want to know why I save you all the time"

He started up a conversation I didn't know he actually listened to and approached me with a determination to be heard.

"Well do you?"

I looked down in embarrassment and nodded my head slowly with a little uncertainty. He smiled slightly and stepped closer so more, until his and my beating hearts were all I could hear in the silence.

"Because knowing that you're safe and safe because of me, is the best feeling in the world"

The sentiment took me by surprise-blushing-I looked at the rose headed idiot, who was not so much an idiot right now. Face to face, noses close to touching, blushes were on both our faces.

"N-Natsu...Why d-does it make you happy to save me?"

The question took me and him off guard. I barely knew where this sudden side came from, but it didn't scare Natsu off, I don't think anything could-well except the train or any other mode of transportation. With an evident huff, Natsu relaxed his clenched fists and looked at me with a softness I rarely saw from him.

"Saving you, is my one and only way of showing you that I-" he halted, staggered back and clutched his waist where a bandage was dressed. My caring nature instinctively lunged to support him, despite the pain that came from trying.

"Careful, watch your step. Let's get you on a bed quickly"

I said as we walked back to the guild, both of us wincing and walking, wincing and walking. We saw Mirajane by the bar, she immediately took over and brought Natsu back in the room. _He'll be the one on the bed this time.  
><em>

"I'll call Wendy right away"  
>"Thank you Lu-chan, but promise me you won't move too much afterwards"<br>I gave a nod to the nursing waitress and hastily phoned the Fairy Hills dormitory.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Levy?  
>"Lucy-chan! Is anything the matter? Are you feeling better? What are you doing up at this time?"<br>"Never mind that now! Please tell Wendy to get to the guild fast, Natsu's in pain"  
>"On it!"<p>

Levy hung up and I immediately collapsed on a nearby chair. I coughed briefly and laid my head down on the table, my insides were spinning uncontrollably, making me moan in pain. After a few minutes, the sensation stopped and I was greeted with the flood of my queued thoughts washing me away to horrible, horrible consciousness. _What was he gonna say? Like? Love? Loathe? Okay the last one wouldn't have made any sense...Moving on! It was my fault, I shouldn't have brought it up, now he's in pain and I'm stuck in a sea of 'What ifs' and 'Hows' and 'Whys' thanks to my incessant pestering. I knew I wasn't a burden but I said it anyway, am I just trying to pity myself? Trying to find an excuse? But for what exactly? 'The best feeling in the world' he said, what's so great about saving a weak wizard from dooming herself and her entire guild? _Then the realization hit me with a ton of bricks, Natsu's oblivious to it but in the light of the early day I heard it, I saw it way too loudly and way too clearly. I spoke softly the words that hurt but told the absolute truth._  
><em>

"I may not burden you Natsu, but I know I'm not needed and in the end, necessity is all that matters"

The main door creaked open and Wendy and Carla burst through with a worried look and sense of urgency which snapped me out of the erupting volcano that was my downcast mind.

"I'll take you to him"

I guided the two to the room and peeked in to see Natsu on the bed with his bandages being removed by Erza, and Mira trying to comfort him as he shouts out pain. Wendy and Carla, with no delay, got to work and inspected the patient but I hesitated to come in, cowered back and soon ran out of the building, a means for escape is exactly the only thing I can do for myself right now. The vision of his face strewn with pain and the drastic wound in his stomach made the decision easy in my head but heavy in my heart. Eventually he's going to get himself killed trying to save me and I don't care if it would still give him the best feeling, because I know it'll give me the utter worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Natsu or Lucy or Fairy Tail even  
>I'm a literary thief, deal with it<strong>

**Natsu x Lucy  
>NaLu<br>**

**I'm inconsistent with the length of the chapters, so sorry about that  
>Transferred from my deviantart account because this site has chapters, devart doesn't huhu<br>Hope you enjoy this one and I'll be updating this more in the future :)**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

* * *

><p><em>Running, always running to her, for her. The masked asshole struck her down again, she didn't get back up.<br>She's accepting defeat, but I sure as hell am not._  
><em>I quickened my pace, yearning to reach my partner, my friend, my Lucy. I heard her call my name, her last plea for safety, which only fueled my strength even more.<em>  
><em>"Lucy!"<em>  
><em>I shouted as I stood in front of her, shielding her from the blow and taking it for my own.<em>  
><em>A small smile of triumph escaping my face despite the blinding pain, she's safe...<em>  
><em>Lucy's safe and that's all that matters.<em>

"Lucy"

Was the first and only thing I said when I woke up in a bed in Fairy Tail's infirmary. _I thought Lucy was on the bed, why am I on it this time?_

"Idiot, you finally woke up now eh?"

Erza hovering over me, a tiny smirk planted on her face. I must've blacked out or something. It took awhile but the past conversation with the girl in question washed over me in a split second and I was gushing with inquiries on her whereabouts.

"What happened? Is Lucy alright? Where's Lucy?"  
>"Lucy?"<p>

A small voice came from the door, Wendy and Mira were there with a basin of water and bandages.

"I didn't see her come in, she brought Wendy and I in the room but she backed away and left."

Carla said appearing on a chair next to a sleeping Happy, pushing his head away from her lap.

"That can't be good, she's hurt badly too. Someone has to go and find her"

Mira said, putting down the basin and helping me sit up to wrap me in a new coat of bandages. Agonizing pain came simultaneously with the movement, but that didn't concern me at all. Little strength is left in me but I had to find her, keep her safe and tell her before it's too late. Wow that sounded cliche, but it _is_ the unabridged reality, so it may be it's cliche but it's cliche and awesome too. _Alright Natsu, you're getting sidetracked say something before you start turning into a blubbering idiot._

"I'll go"  
>"Don't be an idiot Natsu, you're in too much pain. I wil go and bring her here as soon as possible, I promise"<p>

Erza spoke, her determination and understanding of the importance of the matter earned my compliance plus, she terrifies me more than trains and _that's_ saying something. A knock from the already opened door was heard, Gray stood there with a bandage over his whole right arm and exposed lower torso. _No shirt again I see? Freaking exhibitionist. _I guess we all got hurt on the mission, how stupid of me to think that we wouldn't have been but at least were alive and all our parts still intact..well except for my balls, those left the moment I cowered in pain and ruined the most important Lucy and Natsu moment to ever exist. She's probably freaking out as well, I shouldn't have left her with such an unfortunate cliffhanger. What kind of friend am I? geez!

"What's going on? Levy called and said something happened"  
>I snapped back to reality at the sound of Gray's voice, the bustle and slight chaos of the room coming back to me again. Erza perked up and looked towards the doorway where the ice princess stood.<p>

"Gray! Good, help me find Lucy, she left the guild all of a sudden and she's still pretty beaten up"

"I'll go check her place, she might've went back there to rest"

Without even a second for reaction or even at least a question, Gray exited the room quickly running towards the destination and Erza went after to check elsewhere, assuring me of getting Lucy back before she left. Happy was wide awake now and completely lost on the subject, while Mira and Wendy worked hard in treating me.

"Natsu, are you okay? Where's Lucy?"

Happy asked me, still a bit sleepy and rightfully worried. We all saw how that evil magic the voodoo dude attacked Lucy with completely drained her out, although she was strong enough to take it and was trying hard to attack, I kicked that guy out of the park for her, just out of sheer rage for the hurt he caused. _No one makes Lucy suffer, not while I'm around._ I winced as Wendy touched the stomach wound that stupid black magic jerk gave me before I kicked his sauntered ass. I still managed to respond to Happy, despite the now lessening ache.

"She took off to god knows where"

The blue cat looked at me suspiciously and spoke as if he knew exactly what happened when in fact he was asleep the majority of the action.

"I have a feeling that you're responsible for it"  
>"Oi! I didn't do anything to her!"<p>

I shouted defensively, but I knew in my heart that he was right and there was no denying that the clumsy little Exceed's instincts were constantly spot on. If only I said it sooner, sucked in the pain a little longer to say it or even said it despite the pain _maybe_ she wouldn't have left but then again, knowing Lucy, she probably would've left even sooner. After all this time she couldn't figure it out and I'm afraid if I don't see her immediately and explain, she won't ever get it. I need to hear voice, to feel her presence next to mine, and frankly I need to smell her lingering sweet scent or I might go mad. _Dammit Lucy! Where the heck are you? _I pine for every inch of her to be beside me, simply because it's how it is supposed to be; me, her and Happy, the inseparable team, the two-man and cat band of friendship, but I screwed up and scared her away I have no idea how but I did. A sinking feeling erupted from my gut-not from the numbing sensation of Wendy's healing-but from the fact that I have no idea where Lucy is and it's killing me ever so softly. My thoughts are swarming, my imagination picturing ever bad scenario she could be in and the only way to stop the thrashing madness in my head and the burning, crumbling sensation in my heart is to see her right away because I know for sure and certain that when I do, all I'll feel is love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer  
>Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me<br>Shhh don't cry, don't cry, I'm torn up about it too. ;)**

**Natsu x Lucy  
>NaLu<br>****Slight GrayLu in this chapter**

**This isn't technically NaLu but I think love triangles are so famous for a reason so...  
>*plop*<br>GrayLu-ish (one-sided?)**

******Hope you're not mad about dis, I promise more NaLu next chap :)  
><strong>**Enjoy nonetheless!**

**Gray's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"Lucy! Are you in here?"<p>

I questioned the air as I entered her room through the window. No answer. I checked the place to look for something, a note, a clue, anything. I peeked in the bathroom, hoping she wasn't there, but at the same time hoping that she was because I wouldn't know any other place to look for her. I barged in to see no Lucy, no nothing, I let out a sigh of irritation.

"Where else would that girl go?"

I exited through the door this time, leaving it unlocked in case she comes back. I teetered over the edge of the river ledge outside her building, trying to clear my head in order to think of where a wounded broke celestial mage might've gone. What was happening anyway? It's not like her to run out like that, especially with her badly wounded, something's up. A small canoe passed by as I continued to walk the edge with ease.

"Uh, please be careful young man, you wouldn't want to fall off! The river's much dirtier than it looks"

The friendly boat man said, sending me a little wave.

"I'll be fine"

I replied and observed the man, he probably passes through this stream a lot, maybe he knows Lucy, just a hunch.

"Say, sir? Do you happen to know a blondie named Lucy, she lives in one of these buildings along the street"  
>"Oh yeah! Lucy-chan, she does what you're doing right now all the time!"<br>"Eh?"  
>I lost balanced, struggling to keep from falling over, the surprise of such a far off idea working caught me off guard. I wriggled my way back to the middle of the ledge awkwardly, gaining my stability back. Luck is just with me isn't it, make sense since I am looking for <em>Lucky Lucy<em> after all.

"Did you see her today by any chance?"

I asked the only lead I got, he stopped rowing the canoe to think and is surely taking his time at it too. I let my impatience cool off in my head as the man started to speak again.

"Come to think of it, I did see her rush through here early in the morning, way too early to be dashing off to places if you ask me. She was covered in bandages but she was still going at it, I guess it was a tough morning to wake up to if she had to leave in that state. She crossed the bridge and went straight forward from there, as far as I can tell"

I immediately ran to the bridge after he spoke, saying a quick thank you to the man.

"Thank you very much sir, have a nice day"  
>"Uhmm..mister? You're pants are gone"<p>

I looked down at my boxers and tried to quickly find my pants which just magically disappears every so often. _Never mind that now! You gotta track down Lucy, idiot!_ I crossed the bridge, leaving my pants behind wherever they may be and ran straight forward. Lucy must've followed this path I'm on then, I wonder where it leads to. I slowed my pace a bit, trying to catch my breath and kept following the path that had a 12% chance of leading me to Lucy. 12_% Ehh..it's better than nothing._ I noticed the scenery change from the village and marketplace to an open field, the cobblestone path ending as I was a foot away from the main town square. I decided to keep going straight, probably she was trying to get some fresh air but that doesn't make sense, why would she go through all the trouble for a breather when the guildhall is practically a farm where fresh air is literally everywhere, maybe she was trying to get away from something or someone in the guild. The field stared to escalate a bit, in a distance I could see a big oak tree on top of the hill I was climbing. A yellow head gleamed in the sunlight, leaning on the tree trunk, I quickened my pace from the sight of it.

"Lucy!"

Panting, I reached the top of the hill and crouched down next to the pale lifeless mage. Her breath was hot and her body temperature dangerously high, I think she's getting heat stroke and one of her wounds cut open again, gushing out blood from her back. I brought my hand up her forehead and formed ice from it to cool her down. She was slowly waking up during the action, the sun shining down on her making her squint.

"Gray-sama?"

I moved her more into the shade of the tree carefully and helped her sit up against it and sat down next to her.

"Hey Lucy, we've been looking everywhere for you. What were you doing up here?"

She winced in pain before she could answer, the bleeding in her back pouring out buckets full this time. I meticulously faced her back in front of me, peeling the bandage off, I inspected the wound. She winced again.

"I'm sorry, the cut's open again. We need to change its bandage quickly. Hmm...I'll try numbing it with ice so you won't lose too much blood and we'll get you straight to Wendy"

I slowly and carefully compressed the wound with ice until it was numb and a little swollen. I then placed the blood-soaked bandaid over it again and helped her to a more comfortable position.

"Thank you, Gray"

She replied as she struggled under the pain. I have to get her back to Fairy Tail immediately but she's too worn out, I better give her some time to rest and I could probably take this time to get some answers.

"What happened Lucy? Why did you run away?"

She remained silent. I leaned more on the tree, deciding to stay quiet this time, getting back her strength needs to be the first priority. I shouldn't have started right away with questions, she's gone through a tough mission and a-whatever happened- earlier on. A girl like Lucy needs some peace right now, experiencing a beating physically and emotionally-I presume-isn't anyone's idea of a serene and stoic good time. I heard her quivering sigh as she looked at me with glossy eyes. Oh god, she's gonna start crying, I can never handle a woman crying. Dammit! why couldn't Erza be here instead of me. Someone, anyone, help me!

"Gray..."

Little tears cascaded down her ivory cheeks, her nose turning pink and her lips forming a frown.

"Oi Lucy! Come on don't start crying please!"  
>"B-but I can't help it!"<p>

She replied as a steady stream started to leak from her hazel eyes, my cheeks grew red in embarrassment and confusion. _What do I do? What do I do? I am freaking out!_

"Come now! If you start crying, I-I'll start crying too!"

She paused at this response, her tears soaked up all of a sudden and a devilish smile started to form. I sighed in relief, a complete disaster averted. Lucy chuckled a little, then started to laugh maniacally and now she's in hysterics as I sit there frozen, watching the yellow headed girl go insane. A few minutes later and she's still laughing like crazy! I don't get what's so funny-I mean I do get it-but why is she hung up about it for this long a time? It's starting to annoy.

"Are you about done?"

I asked a little peeved, as her voice began to dial down and she started to calm herself.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done"

Lucy smiled at me then looked out into the vast fields before us, some happiness regaining within her once more. Good, for a moment there I thought I would actually have to start crying with her which would've made this insanely awkward. Now Lucy was back to normal and it seemed like a regular hang out with a friend again that I couldn't help but smile a little too.

"What are you smiling about? Hoping to get lucky with me just because you treated my wound just now? How perverse!"

Lucy joked, nudging my shoulder in the most cutest way possible.

I-It's not l-like that!"

Her contagious laugh filled the air again, making me chuckle slightly. It was great to release the tension again, and hanging out with Lucy is something I never actually experienced alone, I kinda like it. 'This whole scenery is quite relaxing and exactly what I need right now, to be honest, I've been a little on edge lately.'

"What are you feeling on edge about?"

Lucy asked, curiosity and a pinch of worry in her voice. Having realized just then that I spoke my last thought out loud, I tried to wave it off as nothing, but this girl is one curious little devil.

"Alright alright, I'll tell you but first, you have to tell me why you've come up here and ran away when you are clearly not in any good health to do so"  
>"Ayy...do we have to get into this right now? I thought I could avoid the subject until at least we reached the guild hall."<p>

I pouted my lips and wagged my index finger at her smugly, the joking atmosphere really starting to welcome me.

"You can't get anything past me"  
>She giggled again and blushed so softly, the mere action could take anyone's breath away. There and then did I decide that I didn't need to know why or what about squat. Whatever happened that lead to this unabridged moment of pure bliss is something that couldn't have been that bad right? I only hope that she feels the same way about it too.<p>

"You know what? You can save it for on our way home, a moment like this shouldn't be spent sulking, let's have fun for a while shall we?"

The spirit mage looked taken aback by this, and I was a little stunned at it too. I guess the whole vibe just makes me a little dazing and light headed, very _school boy-esque_. She never seen me like this before-I barely even remember the feeling of it myself but she smiled despite it and gave a resounding _aye_.

"Lucy! Gray!"

I hear metallic armor clanking as the familiar red head bobbed in the air. Next to me, Lucy winced and leaned more on the tree. The clouds started to grow dark, _I've got to get her back before it starts to rain._ I grabbed hold of Lucy's waist and brought her up on her feet carefully.

"Hold still, Lucy. Erza!"

Titania was soon beside me, holding on to Lucy at her other side. We took it slow and steady for Lucy's sake, and got down the hill in an hour. It was inevitable, once we reached Lucy's house, the rain started to pour real hard.

"We can't reach Fairy Tail in this weather, let's settle in in Lucy's"

I suggested as we all sat down on the steps of the spirit mage's building. We were all tired and soaking wet, it wasn't near possible to get back to the guild tonight.

"We can't! I dropped my keys somewhere"  
>"It's okay, I came in a while back and left the door unlocked"<p>

Lucy whipped her head at me, furious. Despite this crucial time of pain and urgency, I only wished she'd forget I said that. _Well you can put the girl in any bad situation but it doesn't change the reaction you'll get if you go into her room with no permission._ I smiled inwardly at the clever thought but it didn't last long for the fuming yellow head was sending me a glare that I'm damn well sure meant my end of life.

"You did what!"  
>"Hehe, sorry"<p>

The armor wizard stood up with a little hesitation and saving me from imminent doom, she helped up Lucy and I lead them to the room. When we were all settled, I plopped down immediately on the side chair while Erza and Lucy went to the bathroom to look for some more bandages an change their own. I sighed heavily, the tiring day taking out so much of my strength but despite it all, my mind was wide awake and buzzing with inquiries and more inquiries. _What was this? Why do I feel immensely happy for some reason when I really shouldn't be, especially since I am at present wet to the bone and shivering in my boxers. What's happening, there's something I'm missing, I know it. What was Lucy doing up there in the hill? What happened to flame brain back in the infirmary screaming like a girl-although it was a sweet victory for me, it didn't add up? _Everything in my mind was in chaos and everything was vague except for one hauntingly glorious mental picture. I saw it clearly and vividly, her golden locks shining and swaying lightly as the morning breeze flew in. The eyes, big and doe-like that it almost seemed unreal. Her cheeks, cherry red and flawless, I wanted ever so much to caress the smooth surface, feel it get hot under my touch. The smile of hers, sealing the deal on the heart stopping portrait of the gorgeous wizard Lucy inappropriately stuck in my head. My hands grew clammy, sweat beaded down my forehead and my heart palpitated lickety-split. _Have I gone mad?_ Never before did I think so much of one person, especially not Lucy. Of course, there's no denying it, she was beautiful and as a relatively close friend, I couldn't help but think greatly of her; but that was exactly it, not an inch more, well that used to be the case but now...I don't know. My mind's playing tricks on me for sure, the drowsiness getting the better of me, because if I were to accumulate such intense and passionate feelings for Lucy-and in such a short elapse of time too-it would just mean trouble for the three of us _(y__es, I do mean three)_ and I don't have to remind myself of who would be pissed off the most.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer  
>I do not own Fairy Tail<br>I tried to buy it from Hiro Mashima but it was a no go :(**

**Natsu x Lucy  
>NaLu<strong>

**Continuing on, I made this quite in the middle of a hectic school week so I apologize if it's a bit short  
>Enjoy if you can, means a lot! :)<strong>

**Erza's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Lucy in her bathroom trying to rip off the soaked and unbearably uncomfortable heal wrap on my hand. Once I got it out successfully all I felt was soaring pain. I gulped down an urge to scream and turned towards Lucy.<p>

"Could you hand me some more bandages please"  
>"Sure"<p>

The stellar mage reached out to the sink's ledge only to draw it back instantly in pain.

"What's wrong?"

I asked as I grew closer to her and saw blood gushing out from her back, a wound surely opening up. The yellow head turned and looked at it as well, a slight grimace forming on her face.

"Dammit, it's open again. Gray sealed it shut with ice a while back, guess it couldn't hold"

Ice, that can't be good for the wound, freezing the bacteria stops the bleeding but when the effect wears of, it'll be swarming. _That's right, I learned science too, I'm not some brawling-always in fights-idiot like...well like Natsu. _But I never said I was good at it so I have no idea if I'm right.

"We have to take out the bandage, there's a good chance the wound's infected right now."

I leaned backwards at the sight of the oozing wound, white and red making an undesirable mix in the throbbing cut. _At least my hunch is correct..slight victory then (?)_

"Gray! You have to get Wendy here ASAP!"

I shouted through the bathroom door, I heard shuffling and the black haired mage appeared by my side almost in lightning speed.

"What happened?"

He asked, then after seeing the wound he wasted no time in running out the door, forgetting his shoes in the process. I found rubbing alcohol in a cabinet and dabbed lightly on the puss of the wound to disinfect it. Lucy winced terribly, sucked in a breath and tried to hold down the pain

"I'm sorry, it's all I can do for now"  
>"It's alright Erza, I can handle it"<p>

Brave little Lucy, ready to risk her life for the sake of her friends, handling all the pain that comes out of it. Carrying all that distress, all that unforgettable injuries both emotional and not must tire even this altruistic stellar mage. The memory of our last mission together flashed undesirably into my mind once more. It was something I couldn't watch and all the more relive in my mind, she was pounded to a pulp while we were all chained down and helpless. The little stellar mage was close to my heart, her easy going spirit and caring motherly nature I admired-loved even, but I can't help but think that one day she'll take the pain for the team again only she won't be alive when it's over and the prospect of that happening sent a shiver down my spine. I set the rubbing alcohol aside, noticing a trickle of blood coming from my exposed hand wound which instantly caught Lucy's attention.

"You didn't wrap it up"

She took a bandage roll and started to swaddle the wound in it, nulling my pain and halting the blood flow. We were both silent, both our minds lost in separate thoughts.

"You walked out on him Lucy"

I couldn't help it, her surprising actions tugged at my mind the most right now. They were a team, a team most inseparable and it was perplexing to me-and I imagine to Natsu as well-to see her running out on something that could bond the two even more so than ever, the stellar mage only sighed at the opening topic while she finished up wrapping my wound, knowing exactly who and what I was talking about.

"I know, I panicked"

She said, her voice quivering in what I perceived as regret, sadness and something else I couldn't quite identify.

"You won't scare him off though, you of all people wouldn't do that to him"  
>"But can't I be just a little confused? He saves me every which way, most people-including myself-thought it was only his natural instinct, to rescue his nakama but I can't shake the feeling that something's different this time and it's scary to think so much on it"<p>

She confessed with a sadness I could understand, but a sadness I knew was not needed in this case of a budding romance I will see fit to push through. I smiled softly at the frowning blonde in order to lift her mood a little bit, unable to see her so down for this long.

"Natsu isn't gonna hurt you, I know better than anyone that he could never hurt someone he always tries to protect. And I bet my life that he's on his way over here just to do exactly the same"

My response surely got Lucy thinking. I hope to Mavis that I'm right about it, him coming here despite any dilemma and saving Lucy once more from the monster eating at her heart is all that needs to be done for me to know that these troublesome two will surely be alright.

_And as luck would have it, bursting through the front door of the little maiden's house was the talked about pinkette, a hand on his stomach but his eyes worriedly on the one he holds most dear in his heart. Lucy._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer  
>To own Fairy Tail is to be Hiro Mashima<br>I am no Hiro Mashima, I am plainly a dead beat dragon :'(**

**Natsu x Lucy  
>NaLu<strong>

**This chapter will switch from Lucy and Natsu, just a heads up  
>This one is annoyingly short but I have something longer planned next chapter<br>Hope you can understand and keep reading in spite of this :)**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>His onyx orbs were on me now and they captivated me to no end, they were dazzling a few feet away with concern, trepidation and another masked feeling I can't make sense of...<em>Love?<em> Besides the unreasonable thought, I was entirely enchanted, I could not look away from him and as of now, he was all I could see. I don't know if it's the blood loss taking a toll on my nerves or the searing back pain hazing my reality but everything else was blurred aside from the rigid stature and pink fuzz of hair that was the high strung fool before me. My feet-weak and exhausted-lifted themselves surprisingly from the ground and sprinted towards him earnestly, desperate for intimacy. I raised my arms and slid them around Natsu's torso, familiarity and comfort bursting from contact that felt much akin to magic.

"Natsu"

I whispered his name in the crook of his neck while simultaneously whiffing the dragon slayer scent I've grown so accustomed to. A smile of delight and overall snugness tugged my face when his tan, toned arms hugged me back and right then and there, I knew I home once again-a slightly hotter and sweatier home but it was home nonetheless. In the fire mage's embrace, I felt naught the confusion, the grief, the apprehension that plague my mind since this morning that seemed so far off the road of the past now. It didn't matter to me that our platonic relationship was damn near ruined or that my feelings towards him were unrecognizable, unfathomable; because in this moment, all I knew and all I wanted to know were these tiny loving words of solace.

Natsu is here with me. My friend. My partner. My nakama. My savior. My annoying little idiot. _My_ Natsu. My..pil..low...

My...

*snore*

**Natsu's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I chuckled lightly. <em>It appears that the yellow headed maiden has fallen asleep and in my arms...just wow. <em>I couldn't stop the soft smile that grew due to the marvel that was the glowing face of the celestial spirit mage and swooning smell of Lucy so close to me once again. I took my eyes regrettably away from the slumbering princess for just a second and found two female mages' grins plastered wide and crazy at the sudden change of events, but it's undeniable that their smiles were not as wide or as jubilant as mine. I brought Lucy to a sleeping position in my arms and carefully placed her down on her bed sideways so that Wendy can still access her back wound and heal it. Stepping aside, I let Nurse Wendy take the reins from here. Erza pulled up the sleeping spirit mage's shirt to reveal the ghastly wound and among other things an-already regretting my decision to think about it-extremely curvaceous ivory waist, right above it, a pink bra that barely covered the sleeping beauty. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks and I turned away, taking Gray along with me.

"Don't even try to peek, pervert"

I hissed at Gray, with a protective tone stinging. Although there wasn't much to see compared to the many times we barged in on the blonde while in the shower, at this time I just thought to be a little bit more respectful for her sake. Erza wrapped up Lucy's back with bandages when Wendy was done working her magic _(pun intended)_ I put the blanket over the frail, exhausted female mage and sat down at the edge of her bed watching wistfully as she turned comfortably in her dream state.

"Thank you Wendy for all your help today, I know it took much of your power and I'm sorry"

I heard Erza say while she looked on as well at the troublesome but now serenely drowsing guildmate of ours.

"Ehh? It's no problem Erza-san, I'm always happy to help you all whenever I can"

The blunette beamed a warm smile and the aura of the room was soon set to tranquil and stayed that way the rest of the afternoon. After raiding Lucy's refrigerator and Wendy amazingly cooking us something to eat. We were all slightly better in mood and eating merrily away Wendy's mouth-watering food (don't worry we left some for Lucy..._some_) I still worried for my sun hair colored friend and I'm sure I did something to mess up her mind but right now I have this burst of energy and a plan _(I think?)_ to make it all better, the overall idea so perfect it'll probably clear up every little doubt in her pretty head. I smiled, set on to make it right for the girl I...uh...well...Lucy. A sigh escaped from my food filled mouth at the thought.

_Regardless of my adamancy to express how I feel, __I'm still not sure myself what it is really but all I do know is it's strong just...a bit new to me that's all.__  
><em>


End file.
